A Heart Is Not A Toy
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Rachel finally has a break down after everything she's been through with Finn and everyone else, although she thought she could handle it alone, unexpectedly, comes in Quinn, Always for the girl and to heal her broken heart. [G!P Warning]
1. Chapter 1

One look into the choir room from outside the door, and Quinn knew something was wrong when she saw an empty seat in the front row. No Rachel? But this is the time where she'd get to sing to her heart's content. Quinn narrowed her eyes on the seat as if she expected Rachel to just pop out of no where.

After staring at the seat for about a minute, Quinn shifted her eyes to the dopey smiling idiot, that was Quinn's ex and Rachel's new boyfriend.

"Bet it's your fault" She mumbled to herself, Now Quinn was known for terrorizing Rachel, but deep down she had a weird soft spot for the girl. She wasn't sure why, but it's just everything about the girl that gets Quinn's heart pumping quickly.

Turning on her heel, she walked away from the choir room where the glee club is, and made her way to the school theatre. And just as she had predicted there sat the tiny brunette on the bench in front of the piano, just staring at the keys. Rachel's back was facing Quinn as she walked up the stairs to the stage and thought better than to just touch the girl.

"Hey Man-Hands" Quinn smirked, but it quickly dropped once the brunette seemed to tense up in her seat, and slowly look back at Quinn before, facing forward again, without saying a word. Which was really surprising since it was hard to get the girl to stop talking once she starts.

Quinn moved around the piano, dropping her bag next to Rachel's and leaned over the front of the Piano, gazing at Rachel's face, who's eyes was still focused on the keys of the piano. Quinn placed her hands together before sighing.

"What are you doing here all alone? Lost you voice so you skipped out on glee today?" Quinn forced her lips to quirk up into a smirk, only to let it drop, once again, as soon as she met the brown eyes, teary eyes of Rachel Berry.

"Out of all the times you talk, why not talk now?" Quinn rose up slightly as she heard Rachel breath in deeply, still keeping eye contact with the blonde. Quinn only took her eyes away, to watch the brunette's shoulders raise up, and fall back down.

"Okay this isn't normal" Quinn mumbled, Rachel's eyes fell to the keys again. Quinn bit her lip before, standing and sliding onto the bench next to the brunette.

"Is it Finn?" Quinn simply asked, and that's all it took for Rachel to drop her head into her hands and cry. "Umm" Quinn whined, what does she do? She's supposed to put up a front that she hates this girl sitting right beside her, but then again, they are alone.

Quinn hesitantly rose her arm and placed it over the brunette's shoulder, only to finally, properly smile when Rachel, leaned into Quinn, placing her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. The blond not once complained about her neck getting wet from Rachel's tears, Quinn could feel her heart being torn at the fact that Rachel was in fact crying, on Quinn, She was more frustrated with the fact that she didn't know exactly how to stop it.

"What…um….What did he do?" Quinn asked softly, a bit hesitant at her words, she didn't know if this would only make Rachel cry harder, but was relieved when Rachel just breath, nuzzling her nose against Quinn's neck and spoke.

"He, He said he was ash-ashamed of m-me" Rachel spoke with broken breaths separating most of her words, and Quinn shut her eyes to stop the tears from falling down her own cheeks, she's never heard this girl so broken, no matter what she's always Rachel, just rise and be more strong from every offence she had ever received from people around the school.

"Ashamed of you?" Quinn scoffed. "Don't see how that would work, with his little premature problem, fucking pig" Quinn felt her anger rising, just thinking of the boy and his dopey fucking smile, while his "Girlfriend" was here crying her heart out. Quinn sucked in a breath, as soon as she felt her heart skip a bit when Rachel and taken a hold of her cheerio uniform, pulling Quinn closer to her, and letting her breath hit Quinn's neck softly.

"I don't-I don't blame him, Every-Everyone hates me, he-he should be ashamed, I'm so- so- horri…" Rachel bit her lip, losing her train of thought as soon as Quinn's hand slid down her back, and raise back up, rubbing her back softly.

"If I may quote you, I remember you saying that, people only hate you because they are jealous of you?" Quinn spoke softly as soon as Rachel trailed off. "I must even agree to that fact, You have a wonderful voice" Quinn's mouth snapped shut as soon as she finished her sentence. She mentally cursed herself at her chosen words, before hearing Rachel's chuckle.

Rachel's little, sobbing, chuckle. It was the cutest thing Quinn could have ever heard from someone. In Quinn's mind she mentally recorded it, storing it in her memories for when she feels low, and disgusting, just so she could play it in her mind and smile.

"Thank you Quinn" was all Rachel said before slowly closing her eyes and just inhaling the scent of Quinn Fabray, which made her smirk as soon as she realized the scent related to the smell of mixed berries. The two sat in silence, calmly wrapped up in each other, no worries at all. That is, until Rachel's phone went off, forcing the girl to pull away from Quinn.

Once Quinn realized the phone had been in Rachel's bag, that sat beside Quinn's leg, she leaned down, grabbing it and slowly passed it over to Rachel, she glared at the bag but smile, when she had earned a smile and blush from Rachel.

"Thank you, Again, Quinn" She said before digging into her back for her phone. Quinn rose her smile into a cocky one. She made Rachel Berry blush. No one, not even fin had been so generous that made the girl blush before. _Fuck yes, Good job Quinn _The blonde mentally praised herself only to lose thought when she saw Rachel's tears return to her eyes.

Grabbing the phone out of Rachel's hands her anger rose, once she saw "Finn" On the screen. How dare he call Rachel, after like an hour of not giving a flying fuck, now he wants to talk to her. After it was his mistake for saying he was ashamed of Rachel? Is this guy serious?

Quinn quickly opened the phone and answered the call, but didn't get a chance to speak as Rachel and whispered her name and Finn had begun talking. Quinn rose her finger to Rachel, telling her to stay seated as the Blonde stood up and paced around listening to the idiot of the other line.

"Listen, Rachel, if you can't just admit, that you do need to change, for my sake of being bullied for being with you, I don't know how this can work, aren't you thinking of _my_ feelings?"

"Oh _Hell_ no" Quinn finally spoke up, catching Finn off guard.

"Quinn"

"Listen here, _moron_, Rachel, is fine the way she is-"

"But you-"

"It doesn't matter what I do, okay, what should

Matter to you, is not the fact of what other people think of you and Rachel, but just think of Rachel and take into consideration how _She_ feels not just think about _You_, you fucking dumb, fuck-"

"Quinn" Quinn's turned to Rachel once the Brunette had spoken her name. If Rachel was to be honest, her heart was beating pretty rapidly for the blonde who was being protective of her for once, She's never had anyone but her defend her, she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as Quinn spoke of her to Finn. She also didn't initially want to cut Quinn off of her rampage to set her now ex boyfriend straight, she just didn't like swearing.

Although hearing Quinn swear was a little turn on. But Rachel would never admit that.

Quinn sighed as she began pacing again.

"Finn. I think you just need to stop treating girls' as your little trophy's that you think you deserve, you're not all hot and all that mighty that you think to be, now I'm asking you this one time, politely as well, _Please_ stay away from Rachel"

"Or what?"

"Or, you're dead" Quinn simply stated before hanging up Rachel's phone. She gazed down and it, before opened the phone once more, as Rachel watched the blonde type something in.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, placing her bag that sat her lap, down on the floor, and standing, and began walking toward the blonde.

"Putting in my number" Quinn mumbled, twisted the phone around, smiled and took a picture before turning the phone back to her. "And put a picture" Quinn smiled, and handed the phone to Rachel.

"Call me whenever you need to, day or night" Quinn said softly, Rachel gazed at her phone before looking up to meet Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Will do" Rachel said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she already could picture her late night calls with Quinn before falling asleep. Rachel turned and grabbed her bag off the floor, slinging one of the straps onto her shoulder before walking up to Quinn.

She stood in front of the girl and took a deep breath before leaning up and kissing Quinn's cheek, softly.

She smiled as she placed her feet flat on the ground and Quinn's cheeks began to turn red.

"Thank you" Rachel said, Biting her lip, and turning to walk out of the theatre, leaving Quinn in the middle of the stage, red, with her heart pumping, and butterflies in her stomach. As soon as she watched Rachel disappear behind the seats she jumped up, and laughed happily, picking up her bag from the floor.

Rachel placed her hand on the door knob of the theatre but stopped once she heard Quinn's laugh, slowly peaking from behind the chairs, she saw Quinn, with her red face jumping, excitedly, Rachel's couldn't help but smile.

She could get used to this kind of Quinn.

**So out of all the Semi and some Jiall that I have been working on, this idea popped into my head last night and before I leave my Cousin's where there is a computer, I managed to write this, this isn't the first Faberry story I intended to post, but I thought it was cute first story to start with, but I still have a lot of ideas so there's still more faberry coming soon, and some Semi, and Some Jiall on it's way as well, although you're gonna need some patience with me, since I am, in need of a computer, it'll be worth it though, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly walking up the stairs to McKinley high, at seven in the morning, Rachel dragged her feet, and opened up the front door. She was used to waking up early, doing her work out then getting to school and being in the school's theatre for some extra singing practice but she's been up late talking to the blonde soccer player, named Quinn.

The brunette clearly remembers last night at ten pm, wanting to tell the blonde and she'd have to go to sleep to wake up early, but she never wanted to stop talking to her, Quinn just made her so…happy, when Finn had crushed her heart so badly.

Getting her books from her locker, and placing it in her bag, she jumped slightly when she felt her bag slip from her arm, as someone pulled it away from her. She turned ready to yell at who was trying to take her things at this time in the morning but could only smile when met with the hazel, tired eyes of Quinn Fabray.

"Good morning" the blonde mumbled, leaning against the locker next to Rachel's, raising Rachel's bag to slide the strap onto her shoulder.

"Good morning to you, you know you don't have to do that" Rachel nodded to her back as she closed her locker, the blonde only shrugged.

"It's 7 am, you looked tired, didn't think you should be carrying something so heavy" Quinn smirked as Rachel turned a light shade of pink. Finn had never offered to carry her bag for her, not even when Rachel struggled to kept it on her, that one school day when she had three text books and two filled notebooks in her bag. He let her fall, instead of help. _Jerk._

"What are you doing here so early?" Rachel asked, as she began walking down the hallway, Quinn following beside her.

"Had soccer practice at 6 am, it just finished so I just usually walk around the halls…or go to the theatre" Rachel's eyebrow rose as she glanced at Quinn. She bit her lip as Quinn gazed back with a smirk. "That's right; I know you're in there every morning singing"

And Quinn's heart swelled as soon as her eyes landed upon Rachel ducking her head as she blushed. She's never seen the girl more adorable than she did now. That is until the brunette looked up at her and gave her the famous Rachel berry smile. That just melted Quinn's heart.

Without really thinking Quinn placed her arm around the diva's shoulder and pulled her against her side, making their hips rub softly together as they walked side by side. Quinn bit her lip, as soon as the brunette leaned her head onto Quinn's shoulder.

They walked in silence until Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's shoulder stopping the girl from reaching in front to open the door to the theatre; she took a small step forward sliding her arm off of the brunette, and opened the door, and stepping back, holding it open as the brunette just smiled, walking into the theatre with a soft "Thank you, Quinn" as she passed by her.

Quinn felt on top of the world, she was successfully wooing Rachel, at seven am in the morning. Way to go Quinn. Closing the door as soon as she walked into the theatre, Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her to the stage.

"Are you going to sing me something?" Quinn asked, a smile clearly heard in her voice.

"Hm, Maybe" Rachel bit her lip, leading Quinn up the stairs onto the stage. She let her fingers slip from Quinn's hand as she sat at the piano, Quinn stood until meeting the eyes of the brunette. "Sit" the Brunette said in almost a whisper

And Quinn did. She slid on the small bench barley leaving an inch of space between each other.

Rachel could feel her heart start to pump faster as soon as her bare leg brushed against Quinn's pants. She placed her shaky fingers on the piano keys, took in a deep breath before starting to play.

"_**Love, soft as an easy chair  
Love, fresh as the morning air  
One love that is shared by two  
I have found with you  
Like a rose under the April snow  
I was always certain love would grow  
Love, ageless and evergreen  
Seldom seen by two  
You and I will  
make each night the first  
Everyday a beginning  
Spirits rise and their dance is unrehearsed  
They warm and excite us  
'Cause we have the brightest love  
Two lights that shine as one Morning glory and midnight sun  
Time, we've learned to sail above  
Time, won't change the meaning of one love  
Ageless and ever evergreen"**_

"Barbra Streisand" Quinn mumbled with a smile as soon as Rachel finished her song. Rachel's hands froze on the piano keys, before slowly looking up at the blonde, her eyes bright and sparkling as she stared at her, Quinn feeling Rachel's stare, looked over for a second and her heart melted upon meeting the sparkling brown eyes, of the brunette. She let her eyes drop down to gaze at the brunette's half opened mouth, only for it to shut, open, and shut once more.

"Y-you know this song?" Rachel asked amassment dripping in her voice. She could feel her heart swell, now with the glee club, there was barley a handful of students who knew _half_ as much of Barbra Streisand, and Rachel was certain no one would remember this song…until now.

Quinn had a secret of her own. Quinn wasn't much of a fan of Streisand, but as soon as she laid her eyes upon Rachel Berry, and heard her rant on and on about Streisand, once Quinn had got home that day she went straight to work to memorize every lyric from every song.

She never knew why she was so driven to find out so much of what the tiny brunette was interested in, until she took another look at the brunette and felt her heart beat faster.

"Um…I may have…heard, it…once, or twice" Quinn bit her lip while Rachel's smile just grew, the pounding of her heart speeding as she watched the blushing blond beside her.

"Quinn you-"

_**Ring**_

Both girls sat there staring at each other, registering in their minds that the school bell had just rung and it was time for the two to separate…if they moved that is. But they just sat. Inches from each other. Eyes locked unless one or the other drops their gaze to the other's lips. Rachel moved an half a centimeter away, her brain barley telling her _"it's time to go! You have class with Finn"_

"Please don't" Quinn bit her lip as soon as her words left her mouth. "I-I don't want you to go"

"I um…" Rachel trailed off, she had no words for once, she couldn't think when her mind was telling her go see Finn, and her heart wanting to stay right here with Quinn.

She had her life planned out since she was 10. She made power points and mini projects for everything. But Rachel Berry, the once so organized, Rachel Berry, and no idea what to do, next.


End file.
